


For Your Own Good

by Fightmeclub



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Blood, Could be platonic, Could be romantic, Gen, Mild mention of injury, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), angsty fluff, don't be mad, uhhhh first post here be nice, vaguely poetic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightmeclub/pseuds/Fightmeclub
Summary: "Groggy eyes peering through their neon, paint smeared eyelids... like a child got into their mother’s makeup box"
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 16





	For Your Own Good

Groggy eyes peering through their neon, paint smeared eyelids, bruised lips pose questions

“wotcha doin’?”

Looking like a child got into their mother’s makeup box

“Hold still, darlin’”

Gentle, inked hands rub soap in circles over their face, checking their blood is still flowing beneath their fingertips, their bones are still in place

Strong enough to remove the makeup and withstand the sleepy squirms 

Soft enough not to provoke more protest

Patting the fresh pale face dry, it disappears for a moment, beneath the towel

“mmmph!”

“I know”

Gentle hands turn methodical to remove more smears, lower down, spreading silently on their own

Crimson red, the neon pales in comparison to the flowing of the blood

Patting harsh white bandages in place

“mmph”

A whine, more than a protest

“Shhh”

“hurts”

“I know”

Thankful for the resources of the underground, the luxuries

Tears pricking his eyes, he slides something up his sleeve

“Let’s brush your teeth, honey”

No argument, they comply

Gentle massaging with a brush and some mint, they relax into the help they’re receiving

“Open wide, honey”

He slips two pills in, unsuspectingly, they swallow

Sleepy eyes grow wide and wet suddenly, frantically, now alert

“no”

They thrash weekly in his embrace

“For the pain”

“No”

“And to help you sleep”

“You bastard”

“I’m sorry”

“bastard”

“Sorry”

Eyes grow heavy once more and as they close, tears cascade down both faces

“sorry”

He mumbles, tucking them in, and parting with a touch of his lips to their forehead

Tears drip as he closes the door, gently, gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Late night feelings on necessary self-care that you just don't want.  
> First time posting my writing anywhere, let me know what you think on tumblr @fightmeclub  
> Also sorry about the blatant obvious capitalisation and punctuation stuff; I'm a sucker for visual technique, can't we tell  
> xx


End file.
